Agent Reginald O'neal
Reginald O'neal or Reggie as he is more commonly known is a freelancer, formally associated with Project Freelancer before its destruction. Personality Reggie regrets most of his decisions in life, often verbally stating this in sarcastic and annoyed comments. Though despite this he will often get caught up with whatever scenario that comes his way and go along with it. Most of his time is either occupied with separating his quarrelling A.I's, making snide comments or dealing with the affects his mental state goes through whenever he uses said A.I's History Early History Reggie was one of handful of people who took part in the special operations program Project Freelancer and operated under the name Agent Rhode Island. However unlike others within the experiment he did not get an A.I, mainly due to the project being disbanded before he could. However a few years later Reggie would be drafted into another experiment, this time created by an unknown organisation who wanted to test two newly created A.I on willing participants. The first phase of the experiment was for Reggie to test out the affects of one of the twin A.I's created unknown as Lucifer. Upon being equipped with the A.I, Reggie's physical abilities sky rocketed, increasing stamina and endurance levels beyond that of the super soldiers of that time, however this came at a cost as while the Lucifer A.I was active it would cause Reggie's mental state to change. Now he would be filled with seething anger and the need to brutally pummel anything in close proximity to him. After being subdued by five men and being drugged Reggie was ready for the next phase of his test. During the second phase Reggie was given the second A.I which went by the name Gabriel. This time when in use Reggie would be giving access to various pieces of advanced tech such as bubble shields, holographic computer screens and easy hacking abilities. However much like the Lucifier A.I, Gabriel also had affects on Reggie's personality, but instead of making his violent it made him passive, much to the point where he would simply surrender in a battle than actually harm anybody. In light of both of these prominent flaws the heads of the experiment decided to pull the plug on the entire operation and ordered the A.I's to be terminated. Reggie, catching wind of this felt sorry for the twin A.I's and successfully managed to steal them, an event he claims he regrets doing to this day. Now working as a freelancer once again Reggie along with the Lucifer and Gabriel A.I's, now renamed Gabe and Lou, travel the galaxy looking whatever work comes their way. Gabe and Lou The Gabriel and Lucifer A.I's, later renamed Gabe and Lou, are the A.I companions of Reggie and are known as the bane of his existence. Personality wise the two A.I's are polar opposites, Gabriel being very passive and intelligent and Lucifer being violent and fairly simple minded for an Artificial Intelligence. The two will generally get into arguments on what Reggie should do, the irony of it being that them quarrelling stops him from doing anything productive and so the fights often end when Reggie says so. When one is fully in control of Reggie's system they will either cause him to be extremely passive (Gabe) or extremely violent (Lou) and despite them coming up with the idea to control the systems together in order to fight this flaw they have yet been able to do so successfully, mainly because of them bickering over what to do once again. Equippment and Abilities *'MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark VI' - Acquired from Project Freelancer, Reggie's armour is equipped with a simply regenerating shield system to protect him from bullets, plasma and explosives. *'Gabriel A.I' - When in control of Reggie's armour he is granted access to various armour abilities and skills. :* Bubble Shield an an anti-artillery and personal defence device which can be separated into small hexagon shaped shields :*'Holo-computers' Screen of various sizes that Reggie can summon and disappear with hand movements. the holo-computers can be used to hack into mainframes or scan things. :*'Overshield' Makes Reggie's shields stronger to endure more damage. *'Lucifer A.I' - When this A.I is in control of the armours systems it will cause dramatically increasing Reggie's stamina and endurance levels and more physical strength at the cost of being overly violent and less prone to using tactics other than brute force. Category:Characters Category:Alien-king's Characters Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Mercenaries Category:Military career Category:A.I Category:Freelancer